All Things New
by clamor vociferatio mimus
Summary: Eragon and Murtagh have a younger sister, who is to be the next Rider. HPEragon Crossover. DracoHermioneRonOC love rectangle
1. Chapter 1

_**All Things New **_

A/N: Hi! Hope you like it. Thanks for reading. ANd yes, I know that the Eragon/Harry Potter thing is played out.

Disclaimer: I don't own Haryy Potter or the Inheritance Trilogy. Riyhan belongs to me, and so do Joel and Julian.

Riyhan's name is said Ryan not Ree-ann or anything.

_**Chapter One: Enter Riyhan**_

_There was a boy, he was of middling height, with brown hair and brown eyes, and beautifully angled features. Any girl would be drooling over him. He stood, facing two women. One with dark skin and black hair, plaited down her back, and the other with black hair and also beautifully angled features and pointed ears._

_Riyhan watched the three of them, listening intently._

_"Lady Nasuada," the boy said, bowing his head curtly. He shifted his gaze to the other woman. "And Arya...What is it that you wanted to see me for?"_

_The Nasuada woman sighed and closed her eyes. "Eragon...you know now that Murtagh is your brother. But...there's something you...don't know...that has only just been brought to our attention."_

_Eragon raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"_

_"We haven't told you, but we have a few spies in the Empire. And...if rumors are true...then...you have yet another sibling...the Twins had been investigating before their deaths and...it was found that-"_

"RIYHAN, HONEY! GET UP! IT'S TIME FOR SCHOOL!"

Riyhan shot up. He pillow was damp with sweat, and so were her pajamas She blinked...the dream had seemed so...real. She shook her head, sending her nappy brown hair in all directions. She got up andwalked over to her dresser. She glared at the girls' school unifrom, then rolled her brown eyes, pulling on the blue and green plaid skirt, the light blue short sleeve shirt, and then the lime green vest and the tie and yanked a brush through her brown hair and pulled on her white sneakers (tennis shoes, whatever). She snarled at her appearance in the mirror, threw her bag over her shoulder, and ran downstairs.

Selena smiled at her, "Have a good day." she said, pushing her light hiar behind her ears. "Try not to get a detention, I can't pick you up after school!" she called out after Riyhan as she sped down the sidewalk.

"Hey, Riyhan." her best friend, Joel said, raising his eyebrows. Then his twin sister Julian walked up.

"Hey Riyhan, hey Joel. Um...ready to go?"

"Yeah," they both said in unision. As Riyhan walked, she noticed how much taller she was then her two best friends. Joel was an inch taller than Julian, and Riyhan, even though she was twelve, was not standing at five foot seven inches. Five inches taller then joel. She shrugged and le her mind wander to her dream. What had that been about? Oh well, probably just too many reality TV shows or too much warm milk before bed or something.

The three of them approached the schol and slipped into the courtyard.

FOUR YEARS LATER

DING! DING! DING! DING!

Ninth, Tenth, Eleventh, And Twelfth graders stampeded out of the classrooms and into the halls, pushing and shoving their way through to the front doors of the school.

"It's pathetic, isn't it?" Joel asked, looking over at his twin sister.

"Oh yeah," Julian laughed, pushing her brown hair behind her ears. She shifted the weight of her books in her arms as Riyhan came up behind the two of them and jumped on them, one arm over each of their shoulders she vaulted over them and landed in front of them, grinning ear to ear.

"What are you so happy about?" Julian laughed.

"It's the last day of school! DUH! What are you guys so UNhappy about? Come on guys, you are so stiff! Lighten up! WHOOOO!" Riyhan tossed her books in the air and cartwheeled down the hall. "Come on, it's a party at my house! Mom just uncovered the pool and she ordered like-the entire pizza menu from Dominos times a thousand!"

Julian and Joel raised their eyebrows at each other, shrugged and threw their books behind them and took off after Riyhan.

_There was a boy of middling height. He had brown hair and brown eyes, and beautifully angled features. Any girl would be drooling over him. He stood, facing two women. One with darks skin and black hair, plaited down her back, the other with black hair and also beautifully angled features and pointed ears. _

_Riyhan watched the three of them, listening intently._

_"Lady Nasuada," the boy said, nodding his head curtly. He shifted his gaze to the other woman. "An Arya...what is it that you wanted to see me for?"_

_The Nasuada woman sighed and closed her eyes. "Eragon...you know now that Murtagh is your brother...but there's something you...don't know. That has only just been brought to our attention."_

_Eragon raised an eyebrow. "Yes?" _

_"We haven't told you, but we have a few spies in the Empire. And...if rumors are true...then...you have yet another sibling...The Twins had been investigating before their deaths...and it was found that...you, and your brother, Murtagh, have...a younger sister. But, it was only rumor. Selena, there is word, is still alive. Your mother fled after having you, and is now somewhere in some place called Florida, in I think it's...America. The girl's name is-"_

"Riyhan, honey...er...are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh, mom...what happened?"

"Oh, that was nothing." Selena smiled. "Everyone was clearing out anyway...oh..look.."

"Mom...what happened?"

Selena sighed. "I don't know. You were just in the kitchen getting something to drink. Everyone had started to clear out, and, then I heard you yell, and...well nobody else besides Joel and Julian seemed to notice, and we ran in, and you were laying in the floor. You've been out for a few hours. Joel and Julian went home, they'll be back tomorrow. But...right now...is there anything you need to tell me? Is something wrong?"

Riyhan groaned and sat up. "No. I'm...no there's nothing."

"Yes, there is...tell me or you're grounded."

"What? That's not fair!"

Selena smirked.

"THere's these three people...I think the dark girl's name is Nasuada...and some pointly eared woman...Arya..yeah that's it..and...Er.Ear..Eragin...Eragon! Yeah..that's it, Eragon!"

"Yes," Selena asked, nodding.

"And they talk about Twins..and some gut that's this Eragon dude's brother...Murtagh..and they talk about them having a-"

"A sister." Selena murmured. "They know."

"What? How- wait, _what the hell?" _

"Watch your mouth Riyhan," Sleena said. "Oh, they know! We have to go! Oh no! We'll stay with Molly and Arthur! Oh no! Oh no! I need to call your get to your grandfather! Oh no! Sirius! I have to tell Sirius! Yes. I'll...I'll call a meeting! Yes! No! No NO! NO! What am I thinking?"

"I dunno...I was hoping you could answer that for me." Riyhan said, raising an eyebrow at her mother.

"We're moving. We have to. Galbitorix...I can't risk it. And Voldemort! Oh no!"

A/N: Ok, I think I'll end it there. Review, please (C'mon I asked nicely!) and tell me what you think. And don't even bother with flames, because I really think that it's just because you're too picky, lack creativity, have no original ideas, and are too self-centered and want everything done your way. :) But, that's just me. And you are in no way obligated to listen to me.Sorry nobody from Hogwarts was in this chapter, but they'll probably all turn up next chapter. At least I know Dumbledore will.


	2. Chapter 2

Untitled

(NOT MANDITORY)A/N: Ok...creating stories using notepad isn't easy, I'd rather be using HTML on the internet...I hate notepad...I can't use it...It stays in one FLIPPING FONT! ARGH! But, anyways...I am writing...I have been avoiding this because of the -badword- NOTEPAD. Really sorry it takes me this long to update, especially when some of my chapets are so...pointless and short! But most of my work got deleted on my other computer. So...I have to retype everything, what joy...anyways...yeah excuses...I'm done.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Eragon. Or Fruits Basket for that matter. Whoo. Not. Ha . . .

Chapter Two: Meetings . . .

Riyhan sat up in her bed and looekd around. Sunlight filtered through her blinds, and her room was . . . CLEAN! EVERYTHING! Her TV, her stereo, her CLOTHES! All boxed up! Even her LAMP, and her Fruits Basket manga that was on her nightstand!

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!" Riyhan yelled.

Selena stuck her head in the room. "Get up honey, they're here."

Riyhan blinked. Here? Huh? What the hell?

Riyhan pulled on a pair of ripped jeans and a shirt with 'Oh God, they voices THEY'RE BACK!' on it, with her boots and walked out, running her fingers through her hair. She walked into the living room, and there, sitting on the couch was a red headded man, an old dude with awesome long white hair and a long white beard, and some dude with shaggy black hair that went down to about his shoulders. Selena was sitting on the love seat across from them. She saw Riyhan and patted the spot next to her. Riyhan shrugged and sat down next to her mother.

"Sirius, this is Riyhan,"Selena said, smiling. "She's grown up, hasen't she?"

The guy with the shaggy black hair smiled and nodded.

"OH!" Selena said, looking at Riyhan. "Riyhan, this is Mr.Weasley, your grandfather - Albus Dumbledore, and your dad, Sirius Black." Riyhan blinked. AMie's voice was so . . . casual.

"But anyway, back to what we were saying" Selena swerved the subject. "We really can't stay here, they'll find out where we are. Voldemort and Galbitorix are going to want her . . . and Eragon and Murtaghboth know."

Sirius coughed and looked. They KNOW?" he asked, his eyes widened.

Dumbledore sighed and looked down. "You're right, dear. I'm afraid you two are going to have to move."

Riyhan rolled her eyes. What the hell was all the drama? Was this some kind of messed up late April Fools Day joke? If it was it wasn't funny.

"Where are we going to stay?" Selena asked, burying her face in her hands. "I've been hiding Riyhan from everything for so long!"

Riyhan blinked, but stayed quiet.

"We've brought the Order back together." Sirius said, looking over at Riyhan.

Dumbledore nodded. "Under the circumstances, I think that having the rest of the Order move back into the House of Black wouldn't be a bad option. It would have everyone much safer than they are now. Voldemort knows who most of our members are, and he could easily track them down for information about you and Riyhan."

"What about space?" Selena blinked. "I mean, is there enough room for everyone in there?"

"Of course." Sirius said. "My dear, have you forgotten how easy it is to get lost in there?"

Selena grinned. "What about Kreacher?"

"Oh forget about him."

"And space . . . . ."

"Riyhan can share one of the larger rooms one the upper floor with Ginny and Hermione, and they'll be across the hall from Harry and Ron and at the very end of the hall is Fred and George's room. And Tonks's room is right next door on the second floor. Arthur and Molly stay on the first floor and I have my own room. There's a spare room right next door to mine. We have plenty of space. Don't worry. And if you guys are done packing we can leave now." Sirius said.

"All right."

A/N: Next chapter, haha you'll have to wait and find out, and again, I'm so sorry for the wait! Review please. 


	3. Chapter 3

All Things New

A/N: First of all THANK YOU SO MUCH! You guys that reviewed REALLY MOTIVATED ME! Thank you so much, and I hope you're reading this now ((especially if you reviewed))! I'm sorry I don't update as frequently as I should. I'm piled under, homework, State Tests, competitions, babysitting, the band, and the Ferret that eats my notebooks! Yeah . . . blame it on the ferret, it's lame haha, you guys don't want to hear my excuses so. . . . on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon or Harry Potter, those, sadly, belong to Christ and J.K. . . how sad . . at least THEY get rich off of it! Haha . .

Chapter Three: The House of Black

Riyhan glared around the darkish house. There were lanterns lighting they hallways and a staircase directly in front of her with other rooms off to her other sides (including the basement kitchen).

"Go on up," Sirius said quietly. "Your room is the one with violet paint splattered on the door . . . thanks to Fred and George. Your stuff is already in there, Tonks brought it up earlier and it should be in there untouched, Okay?" Riyhan nodded, even though she knew that that was the kind of 'okay' that didn't need an answer.

Riyhan hopped up the stairs and wandered down the hall for a moment, quickly finding the door to the room she would be sharing with Hermi-something and G-whatever. She stopped when she heard vioces coming from the other side of that door. She leaned in and pressed her ear to the door to make it easier to hear.

"Yeah, I just heard the door close downstairs." It was a male voice.

"What?" A female asked. "Who was it?"

"I don't know. I didn't stay long enough to find out," the male answered sheepishly.

Riyhan rolled her eyes and checked herself before walking into the room. Jeans, combat boots, and a stainless white tee shirt. She pushed back a lock of fallen hair and knocked on the door once, opened it, and stepped in.

Hm . . . .

Ok it's not the end, i'm not that mean . . . to write such a short chapter and then end it there . . . .

"Murtagh." Galbitorix purred, looking at the young man in front of him.

"Yes, Sir?" Murtagh asked softly, touching Za'roc at his side.

"As you know . . . . you appear to have a younger sister . . . . I'm sending you on a mission. You'll find her and bring her back to me, am I clear?"

"Yes, Sir. Of course."

"Then, in that case, pack and leave, quickly."

There were four people in the room, not counting Riyhan herself. Two boys and two girls. A red haired and long nosed boy, and a girl with long red hair and bright brown eyes, Riyhan assumed to be related. And another boy with messy black hair and glasses, with a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. And lastly, another girl with busy brown hair and brown eyes, holding a book in her lap.

They were all looking at her.

Riyhan raised her eyebrows, but smiled, despite herself. "Hi, I'm Riyhan. Uh . . . "

"Riyhan! It's so nice to meet you!" the girl with bushy brown hair said happily. "I'm Hermione! And this is Ginny, Harry, and Ron." she pointed to each of the others in turn. Ginny smiled and waved while Harry and Ron nodded at her.

"Yeah, same to you guys . . . ."

Suddenly there was a tapping at the window, and Riyhan looked around to see a brown owl with bright yellow eyes staring in at them. She blinked and Hermione ran over to open the window.

A/N: Yeah I'm sorry this is sorta short and boring, I guess it's just one of those annoying connecting chapters that we all hate. Heh, I hope the next one is more interesting because I have horrible writers block! Ha . . . blame it on the ferret! Just kidding. And thanks again to all of you who reviewed last time! Y'all don't know how much it means to me. ((And if you don't mind again, haha . . . please review!)) Flames will be used to burn my school and its stupid tests . . . . 


	4. Chapter 4

All Things New

A/N: Thank you to o-dragon, Nikki's Evil Doppleganger, Black Comet, Super-hero Fan and butterflywing (Am I forgetting anyone!) for reviewing last chapter! YOU GUYS ROCK! I LOVE YOU! ((In a Author/Reviewer/Friend kinda way)) Anyways, thank you so much!

This is for Nikki, and the rest of you who may be confused, heh, I'm sorry I didn't explain earlier, it just never occured to me, and Nikki, the genius, asked. Haha . . .

Riyhan's parents are Selena and Sirius. She was born after Eragon, when Selena disappeared.

Eragon and Murtagh's parents are Selena and Morzan.

Morzan's father is Dumbledore, and after Morzan died, Dumbledore, as he always had, looked upon Selena as his daughter.

So that's about it, I guess . . . .

Chapter Four: Owl Post

Harry walked over and opened the window, and the owl hopped importantly onto the windowsill. Harry rolled his eyes and untied the white thing that Riyhan noticed was on its leg - quickly realizing it was a letter - well a few of them.

Harry put them down on the small table by the window and the owl took off through the window again. He looked at the letters and tossed one to Ginny, Ron, and Hermione, until he was standing there, holding two envelopes. He handed one of them to Riyhan. She looked down at it.

Riyhan Iris-Suraii Black

That was the only thing on the outside of the envelope. No address. No return address.

Riyhan broke the wax seal and pulled out the peices of parchment inside, oblivious to the other four watching her with raised eyebrows.

Dear Miss Black,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Term starts on September 1, and the Hogwarts Express leaves the station at 11 o' clock sharp. DO NOT BE LATE.

Minerca Mcgonagall (sp)  
Deputy Head Mistress

Riyhan raised an eyebrow and slid out the next slip of parchement. On it was a booklist. It reminded Riyhan of her mom's old bookcase at home. And underneath it was a list of supplies. Something about a cauldron, a wand, a hat, robes, and some other stuff . . .

Riyhan's insane thoughts were interrupted as Ginny coughed. Riyhan snatched her head up to look at her. Ginny tossed bach a few locks of red hiar and looked at Riyhan. "We're going shopping in Diagon Alley tomorrow." she said, finally.

Riyhan nodded, but her mind was whirling with questions. What was Diagon Alley? Where could she find a WAND? And who the hell was Voldemort? And Galbitorix? And Murtagh and Eragon? Last she checked, she was an only child, that went to public school, whose life revolved around music and art, who had water balloon fights in the summer. Pretty normal.

Not a witch, with a magic wand, and sparkly fairies as her dearest companions who skipped through the flowery meadows!

"Come on kids, dinner." Mrs.Weasly said, peeking into the room.

Riyhan was ripped away from her thoughts as she unconsiously followed the others downstairs, and then into the basement kitchen. She sighed as she was offered a seat in between her supposed father and Harry. She sat down and looked around . . . nothing weird about this, really. There were quite a few seats and a small acalanche of people sitting here, it looked to Riyhan kinda like Christmas or Thanksgiving back at home . . .

Some girl with pink hair sat across from Ginny, then there was this other guy that looked like a hobo . . . and Mr.Weasley -

"FRED! GEORGE! COME BACK WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" that was definitely Mrs.Weasey's voice. Riyhan looked up just in time to see a kinfe heading straight for Harry. She jumped up and caught it half a second before it reached Harry's nose - not that it mattered.Everyone had dived away from the table on panic, and were on the floor. Then the table lurched and A huge pot of steaming stew slammed down and skidded across the table and stopped near Riyhan other hand . . .

- - - - - - WHEEEE - - - TIME SKIP - - - WHEEEEEEE - - - - - -

Dream whooooooo . . . .

- Riyhan was laying in the middle of a huge landscape of a desert. All alone, with no one, and nothing near her. She heard a roar in the distance, and a few hysterical screams, and something that sounded like some latin words, but not much else.

She slowly got up. She looked down at herself. She was in a soft billowy white nightgown, that insulted her taste so much she felt like barfing, but she didn't. She looked around, and then she saw it. A long sword with a beatiful green tint on the blade, only a few feet away. She walked over to it barefoot, sand sifting through her toes.

She bent down and gingerly picked up the sword. It wasn't all that heavy, though it was almost as long as she was tall, and the blade was quite broad. She looked at the hilt. Emeralds and Rubies embedded into the silver and gold shone in the sunset light.

Riyhan turned around- to meet a pair of large, slanted green eyes and-

"Riyhan, wake up." Ginny shook her gently. "Wake up, girl! We have to get too Diagon Alley. Get dressed."

Riyhan groaned and covered her head with a pillow. "Five more minutes."

Ginny laughed and yanked the pillow up, and hit Riyhan on the head with it. "UP! Come on, get up!"

Riyhan grunted and sat up. "Fine. I'm up, see?" She walked over to her trunk and quickly pulled on a pair of ripped jeans and a Trace Adkins condert tee shirt, braided her dark brown hair back, and pulled on a pair of boots. "Ok, wheeee. Let's go." Riyhan skipped out of the room. Ginny blinked and followed her.

A/N: Yeah. Hm . . . WHEEEEE! OMG I am so hyper. I'm sorry this kinda took a little while. But I have horrible writers block! I'm trying to get them to school as fast as possible. Stupid summer. Oh - I can't beleive I just said that . . . Well anyway! We have a nice riddle today.

There's a man who's hung himself on a rafter in a barn. The walls are both twenty feet away, and he is forty feet off of the floor. There's a huge puddle of water beneath him. How did he hand himself?

Take a guess in your review.

Don't forget to press the pretty review button! Teehee . . . 


	5. Chapter 5

All Things New

A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers. ((You guys keep reviewing so I can't keep adding all of your names. And I hate leaving some people out.)) You guys rock!

Ok about the family thing. Heh, I'm really sorry about the Dumbledore-being-Morzan's-Dad thing. I just couldn't think of any other way for the family plot to work out. If you have any more complaints then you can get over it. Okies! Of course not! Hehe . . .

But thanks again to my reviewers! I love you guys!

Chapter Five: Diagon Alley

"What . . . the . . . fu-lip?"

Ginny laughed. "This is Diagon Alley. Its where you can find any and all of your wizarding needs."

Riyhan shook her head and blinked. "Okay . . ."

"Where to first?" Selena asked cheerfully. "Robes? Dress robes? Books? Riyhan, a pet maybe?"

Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. "A little over excited there, mom?" Riyhan asked raising an eyebrow. "Don't act so cheerful. We might have to disown you."

Selena blinked, and shook her head as Mrs.Weasley led them off to Madam Malkins Robes For All Occasions.

Riyhan sughed as she stood on the stool. She flinched as the woman poked her with a safety pin.

Riyhan sighed and looked up at the person in the stool across from her. White blonde hair with grey eyes and a bored-ass look on his face. He held out his arms and another young woman rushed over to him and immedeatly started fitting the black robe around his body.

"Staring problem?" he sneered.

Riyhan blinked, then glared at him. "No, just trying to figure out what I'm looking at." she snapped back.

The boy chuckled and smirked at her. "I've never seen you around here. Do you go to Hogwarts?"

"I might." Riyhan looked down at the woman pinning her robe.

She smiled up at her. "All done. You can step off of the stool now, dear."

"But I'll see you around." Riyhan grinned and hopped of the stool, waved, and skipped off behind the woman.

"Come on!" Ginny laughed, yanking Riyhan's hand to lead her into the pet shop. "Your mom made me promise to find you a pet!"

Riyhan rolled her eyes. "Oh what fun. Going into a shop full of owl droppings and bunnies that turn into hats!"

Ginny giggled. "Well when you put it that way it sounds horrible."

Riyhan grinned. "Of course." She pushed the door open and stepped in ahead of her friend. She looked around. It was a little dim for a pet shop.

"So," Ginny smiled. "What do you want? Owl, cat, or toad?"

"Egh . . . how about a cat?"

Ginny grinned.

"Oh! Oh! Over here! Lookie! Lookie here!" A male voice called out.

Ginny and Riyhan both turned to see where the voice was coming from. But all the saw was a black cat with a blotchy white mark on its forehead.

"Um . . . did you hear that?" Ginny asked, looking at the cat.

"Yeah . . ."

"It was me!" The cat hissed.

Ginny jumped and Riyhan's eyes widened. "Ginny are we dreaming?" she asked.

"I don't think so . . ."

"Oh no! It's a Freddy dream! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"

A couple of people looked their way and Ginny blinked.

"Who's Freddy? . . ."

"I'll tell you later, let's get out of here."

"NO! Buy me! Get me out of this pet shop! Pleeeaaaase!"

Riyhan sighed. "Whatever. Just don't kill us."

"What the hell? Whatever." The black cat hopped into Riyhan's arms and licked her neck. "Let's go! One more minute in here and I might die!"

Riyhan sighed and paid for the talking cat. Ginny scratched behind his ears and looked at Riyhan. They met up with everyone else. "Oh!" Hermione cried cheerfully. "You got a cat too!"

Riyhan smiled. "Some one to play with Crookshanks."

"Oh, what's his - his right - name?"

Riyhan looked down at the cat in her arms. He looked like he was smiling at her . . . He purred loudly.

"His name is Konori."

A/N: That's it for this chapter. I'll try to get the next one up sooner! I'm trying to get them to school as fast as possible XD So press the pretty review button at the bottom!

All of you who guessed actually got it right. The man climbed up on a block of ice and hung himself when the ice had melted. 


End file.
